


i walk the line

by gaysanada



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, softness huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: Chuck couldn't go with his boyfriend to his match a few states over, but it's fine. He was always able to find a sweet reminder of him wherever he went.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	i walk the line

**Author's Note:**

> its very short but very sweet! not going in the aew short fics thing though bc its part of my song fics series.

Chuck sat alone in the cozy bar, large hands wrapped around his beer, enjoying the soft music. Occasionally a girl would come up to him and offer to buy him another one or would flirt with him in some obvious yet sweet way. And to each one that did, he gave a polite, kind rejection. 

They all took the rejections well, leaving him to sit in peace, tapping his fingers on the side of the bottle, a small smile on his face.

It’s not that he wouldn’t have been interested in any one of them, if only he wasn’t already happily in a relationship with someone already. Sadly, his boyfriend was out of town, busy with a match a few states over, and Chuck was unable to join him.

Chuck’s small smile grew as one of his favorite Johnny Cash songs started playing through the speakers, filling the small bar with a somewhat sweeter, softer atmosphere. ‘ _I Walk The Line_ ,’ a song he often played at home to tease his boyfriend, and one that always made him smile when he heard it.

He quietly mumbled along to the words, taking a small sip of his beer here and there, thinking of all the wonderful things that had happened since his relationship began. Their friendship had grown stronger, of course, but there was much more than that. Late nights cuddling on the couch, eating pizza, and watching shitty movies. Early mornings laying in bed and talking about their future together. Long drives and plane rides where they just laced their fingers together and enjoyed each other’s company in silence. It all felt pure and good. He couldn’t ask for a better relationship.

Things had been tough at first, sure. Transitioning from ‘ _friends and tag partners_ ’ to ‘ _boyfriends and tag partners_ ’ wasn’t easy for either of them. There was an adjustment period where they just felt each other out, seeing what the other was comfortable with. But once they found their footing, everything around them fell into place.

He finished his beer, and the song came to an end. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, undoubtedly a text telling him the match was over and asking if they could talk on the phone. Although, Chuck already knew he’d be the one doing most of the talking. He was fine with that.

He stood up, pressing the call button as he headed out of the bar.

“Hey Orange, how’d it go?”


End file.
